Never Goodbye
by Saiyachick
Summary: How Bella and Edward broke the news to Charlie about the two of them getting married. Eclipse Spoilers Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

-:-

Read & Review

-:-

**Never Goodbye**

-:-

I bit my lip as my house came into view. My heart pounded rapidly and felt like it was going to jump out of my chest and put me out of my misery. My head turned towards Edward and he just smiled blissfully back at me. I smiled back and took a few deep breaths. Ugh. This was not going to be pretty.

"Relax Bella," Edward murmured, squeezing my hand gently. His face was sincere and yet ecstatic, all at the same time.

I groaned. "How can I relax? This is going to _kill _Charlie."

"Well, he is in a pretty good mood at the moment." Edward brushed his fingers along my ring and broadened his smile. "Plus he thinks I'm responsible."

"For now," I muttered under my breath. I sighed as my door opened quickly. _Come on Bella. You can do this. Think of your family. Think of Edward. _I took Edward's hand into mine and allowed him to pull me out of the Volvo. We walked down the pathway towards the house and I could see Charlie's head poke out from behind the curtains. _Figures._

Edward squeezed my hand once more to comfort me and placed a kiss against my temple. "You can always back down."

"Is this your way of telling me that you want to sleep with me now?" I bit back a laugh at Edward's expression.

"Again, I can't technically sleep with you." He gave a throaty chuckle and grinned brightly down at me. "It is your decision. Either way we will have the rest of forever."

That thought alone comforted me, though slowly faded as we came up at the door. My stomach churned uneasily as I reached for the doorknob shakily. Before I fully twisted the knob I turned back around towards Edward. "Maybe it would be better if Alice were here. You know. To butter Charlie up."

Edward rolled his eyes and opened the door for me. _Traitor. _I glared at him for a moment, but he seemed a little distracted. I watched as he squinted his eyes and gazed at the living room. He was reading Charlie's thoughts. Less than a minute later, he nodded and dragged me towards the room.

"Hey Bells," Charlie said, putting his drink down on the table. "Hello Edward." _At least he is making an effort. _I glanced around and noticed his gun was still in its holster at the other side of the room. I inwardly grimaced. Oh how I wished that he would take the bullets out just like when I was a kid. If Charlie did indeed try to shoot Edward, Charlie would be in for a rude awakening.

"Hello Charlie," Edward said pleasantly with a wave. He then led me towards the couch and we both took a seat while staring at Charlie.

"Hi dad," I squeaked in a small voice.

That caught Charlie's attention. He put the T.V. on mute and raised an eyebrow at my sudden anxiety. "You okay Bella?"

_No. Of course I'm not okay. I'm about to break your heart! _"Uh, well, dad…I-well-we have something to tell you." _Smooth Bella._

"All right…" Charlie said slowly, folding his hands in a business-like manner. "Are you in any trouble or something?"

"No, nothing like that dad." I bit my lip again. Nervous habit. My stomach plunged as I whispered weakly. "Edward and I are getting married."

"What was that Bells?" Charlie asked, confusion dripping in his voice. "I couldn't quite hear you."

Edward raised my hand up and placed a small kiss on my ring. My eyes widened slightly and I could swear I heard a small gasp come from Charlie's mouth from Edward's sudden display of affection. I closed my eyes tightly and then finally stared Charlie straight in the eye. "Edward and I are getting married," I said in a strong, sure voice.

It seemed as if the silence lasted forever. Charlie's eyes widened, an array of emotions running through his head. He flinched slightly and yet kept staring at the two of us. Relief washed over my body as I finally said those words, and yet I was thrown back into the sea of apprehension at Charlie's shock. _Is he going to have a stroke?_

"Are you pregnant?!" Charlie sputtered out, clearly still in shock.

I felt the heat rush to my face out of embarrassment. _Pregnant? _"What kind of a girl do you think I am?!" I shouted angrily. "I'm _so _glad you think that much of Edward and I dad."

Charlie turned a non-flattering shade of violet. "Well if you aren't pregnant, then why in the hell are you," he cringed slightly, "getting married?"

"I love him," I said simply. Suddenly, a long forgotten strength chilled my every bone. "And he loves me. I see no reason in waiting."

"_You_," Charlie hissed, glaring murderously at Edward. "I thought you were responsible! And here I thought you were a decent man. You are nothing but a boy!"

Edward shrugged. "I love her Charlie. I always will love her."

"Are you _insane_?" Charlie thundered, standing up in anger. "You two are _not _getting married!"

"Thing is Charlie, I don't find anything insane about me wanting to marry Bella," Edward said flatly. I stared in awe at my love's sudden bold behavior. "Bella and I are getting married. This summer."

Charlie stood for a moment, his eyes shifting from one thing to another. I saw Edward send a small fleeting look at me. Ugh. I can't believe Charlie was actually thinking about _shooting _Edward. Absurd. "I told you," I muttered lowly. "Bulletproof."

He flashed me a brief grin, but we both stared back at Charlie. I watched as my dad let out a growl and then stared back at me. I felt a small pain shoot throughout my body as Charlie stared at me with a sincere expression. "Bells…"

"I'm sorry dad," I said gently. "I'm sorry that you don't approve, but I'm not sorry that Edward and I are getting married."

"Surely Carlisle and Esme-"

"They are completely fine with the situation," Edward replied briskly. "To them, Bella is already a daughter."

Charlie grimaced while keeping his eyes on me. "This is a mistake hon. You know it. You know what rushing can lead to."

"I do know," I admitted weakly. Boy did I ever. "But I'm not mom, dad. I _won't _run away. Edward and I have something."

"That's what I thought with your mom Bells," Charlie murmured, staring deep into my eyes. "It's not you I'm worried about running-"

Before I could retort, Edward walked up in front of my dad. "Charlie, words can't describe the way I feel for Bella. I know I can't make it up to you about leaving her before, but trust me when I say that I was in pain also. I left for her own good and I know I can't explain myself fully, but I love your daughter with every fiber of my being. I will love her for eternity and forever more and I will _never _run from her. I'll gladly give you blueprint on the best way to murder me if I even hurt Bella in the smallest way possible."

I felt dizzy and noticed I was holding in my breath. I exhaled at Edward's words and felt the color rush back to my face. I watched Charlie's face soften at my love's speech and I took the moment to walk next to Charlie. I took one of his hands in both of mine and stared up at him. Tears stung my eyes as my dad stared back at me. "Daddy. Will I have to walk down the aisle alone?"

Clearly at a loss of words, Charlie pulled me into a tight hug. His breath was ragged as he placed a kiss on my forehead and pulled me back to face him. Charlie then turned to Edward. "I'll expect that blueprint before the wedding," he choked out.

Edward gave a heartbreaking smile. "Thank you…dad." He then sent a look at me and placed a kiss on my cheek. "I'll leave you two to speak." I watched him turn his back and walk into the kitchen. I let out a choked laugh and gazed back at Charlie.

"You don't know how much this means to me dad." I hugged him again and tried to memorize everything about him. This was the first moment I ever felt close to Charlie.

He sent me a look of embarrassment and then chuckled. "I'm actually glad you told me. I half expected you to elope."

"Remember when you told me that you felt you were going to lose me soon?" I saw a pained expression appear on Charlie's face. I placed a hand on his cheek and blinked tears. "Just remember that you will _never _lose me." I slipped my hand down and pressed my palm against his chest where his heart was located. "I'll always be here."

"I suppose this is my goodbye from you," Charlie said hoarsely, trying not to get too emotional.

"More of a celebration," I cried happily. "I made you a promise and now I kept it." I smiled briefly and turned my back to go meet up with Edward.

"Isabella?" I stopped and turned around as my dad said my full name. "I love you." My heart ached at those words as I heard the suffering in his voice.

"I love you too dad," I sobbed heavily. My face was wet with tears that blurred my vision. I didn't know if I saw right or not, but I could swear a single tear slid down Charlie's face.

-:-

Authoress Note: I hope you all enjoyed this certain piece. I was doing my usual 'make side notes and stick post-its to remark significant parts in the Twilight series' bout when I thought of how Bella broke the news to Charlie. Thank you.


End file.
